Mission Kinnpossible
by SherlockWatsonBBC
Summary: Finn Hudson works for the government as an agent and, after his partner is involved in an accident, he faces his toughest mission yet.


**Mission Kinnposible.**

_"New mission, Hudson."_

Finn groaned and rolled over, ignoring the voice of his General and pressed his hands over his eyes whilst counting to five in his head as the lights in his room switched themselves on automatically. He'd only got back from his last mission two days ago and the memories of his partner's screams were still replaying over and over in his head. He pulled his covers over his head and squeezed his eyes shut against the unwanted light.

"Finn, if you don't get up, you're going to be in some deep shit, and not just with the General." He looked up from under the warm cocoon of his bedding as his ex girlfriend and first partner waltzed into his room uninvited and put down a coffee on his bedside table. She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and grinned prettily at him, far too cheerful for someone up at half five in the morning, "Tina is waiting in room 6 to give you your notes." Without waiting for a response she sauntered out of the room and closed the door on him.

Sighing, Finn rolled himself out of bed and tugged on a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor of his dormitory. If he needed to wear something specific for the mission, whatever it was, Artie would provide it for him after his briefing. Plus he was so tired he could barely open his eyes enough to see where the door was, let alone his chest of drawers.

"General." He greeted after making his way to room 6 and took his seat in front of the screen, smiling as Tina took his cup from him and handed him the notes for his newest mission along with a cookie.

He grinned gratefully and bit into the cookie. "Good morning, Tina!"

"You're going to love this one, Finn." She gave him a bright smile, cheerful despite her gothic make up and blue tinged hair, before leaving Finn alone to wait for his mission.

_"Hudson."_ The man on the screen looked up at Finn wearily. He had bags under his eyes and he was looking decidedly less upbeat than usual. Finn had been shocked the first day he was introduced to the man and he had –literally– sung his hello. _"I'm afraid this is not going to be an easy mission."_

With a sad laugh, Finn looked down at his notes. "No disrespect General Schuester, but are they ever easy missions?"

The older man smiled sympathetically and shook his head_, "I'm sorry about your last mission with Rachel, but Puckerman will be taking over as your partner for this mission and will be assigned to you until she is recovered, which I am lead to believe to be soon, no?"  
><em>  
>The last mission had meant that Rachel had been shot in the side. Luckily, that meant it wasn't fatal, but it did cause her to scream impossibly loud and high and the wound poured out so much blood Finn thought he was going to vomit. Of course he had seen people get shot before, he'd shot enough people in his time but Rachel was one of his best friends, as well as his partner and he'd almost not been able to go on with the mission.<p>

Almost.

_"A new organization appears to have been set up; computer programmers," _Finn was jolted out of his thoughts by the General's stern tone, _"and currently they are hacking into every important computer in the USA, including government computers, meaning if they are not stopped they will have access to top secret information and, as you know Hudson, that cannot happen under any circumstances." _Finn let out an impressed whistle through his teeth._ "We're not exactly sure how they're doing it either, but we have tracked the source of the problem."_

"Let me guess," Finn rolled his eyes and looked up at the General. "Some rich old crook who's looking for revenge?"

He raised his eyebrow at the laugh he received. _"Not exactly, Hudson."  
><em>  
>The screen changed suddenly to a picture of a young boy, no older than eighteen with immaculately kept, dark hair, bright blue eyes and an innocent smile. Finn tilted his head to the side.<p>

_"Don't be deceived, Finn."_ The General's voice started again as facts and figures started to surround the boy. Test scores, computer programs and spread sheets which Finn still couldn't understand. _"This boy is Kurt Hummel and he is, without doubt, a genius."_

Every single test score Finn could see on the screen read 100%, causing him to blink in awe. He'd never managed to get above a 50 in any test he had ever taken in his life, but they didn't exactly select him as a spy for his brain. "So you're saying the government is being taken down by a teenager?" He was unable to resist chuckling a little.

_"That's exactly what I'm saying, and you are going to need to stop him, so take that grin off your face."_ Finn's expression sobered as the General's face appeared back on the screen. _"Puckerman has already been briefed and is waiting in lab 4 for you with Abrams. He will give you everything you need for this mission."_

The screen flickered for a second before switching off completely, leaving Finn alone with his notes and the uneaten half of his cookie.

-*-*

"Finn!" Puckerman inclined his Mohawk-clad head towards him as a cocky form of greeting, the same as he did every time they met. "So apparently we're being taken over by infants now. What's up with that?"

Finn couldn't help but grin, clenching his hand into a fist for the other man to bump, like they did throughout their training together. "Dude, he's only like two years younger than us."

"But about eight years smarter." Finn looked over to where Artie was seated in his wheelchair behind a table covered with weapons and two tuxedos; the amused expression on his face wasn't hidden by the oversized goggles. "He's also about ten times richer, yo."

Artie gestured for them to stand at the opposite side of the table, grinning as they scanned the table with wide eyes. "Impressive, right?" He wheeled himself to the end of the table with the tuxes. "Your first mission is to identify the target, find his weak spots but that's all, for now." He added as he saw Finn's mouth drop like he was about to complain. "Hummel is smart. He's not going to be seen anywhere you can do anything to him without blowing your covers, which is why this mission is just to observe and retrieve information… Unless anything gets out of hand, of course, this is what all the guns are for."

He gestured for Puckerman to come and collect his tux. "Just put on the pants for now, and then I can sort you out with your weapons."

With a lewd grin, Puck took the tux to the privacy partition. "Wow Artie, I didn't know you wanted to get me undressed and sort out my weapon! You should have just asked!" He laughed and ducked behind the partition as Artie stuck his middle finger up at him.

"How are we supposed to get information from the kid?" Artie looked over to where Finn was speaking, running his fingers over a pistol. "Is this one of those missions where we keep hidden or do we have to talk to him? He's just a kid."

Artie picked up a chest holster for Puck and slotted a gun into it. "Talking would be good, we want as much information as we can get." He stopped and shrugged at Finn with a smile. "We'll have you covered, Finn. If you can't get close enough to talk then you just need to observe. You have buckets of charm and you're gonna need it with this one."

"I know." Finn sighed as Puck walked out, dressed only in the tuxedo pants as Artie handed him the chest holster. "There best be alcohol at this damn thing."

"There will be," Puck grinned and winked.

-*-*

Getting into the party was easy, it always was. The difficult part, Finn realised as they walked into the giant ballroom, was going to be finding the boy in question. There had to be hundreds of people milling around the hall and although most of them appeared to be over 50, which should have made the younger man stand out from the crowd but Finn still suspected he had his work cut out for him. He accepted a glass of champagne with a grateful smile and walked further into the room.

"Can you see him?" Finn looked around an old lady before downing his champagne as Puck raised his eyebrows at some cougar suggestively.

"Try where that huge group of people is standing over there."

Looking around again, Finn watched a large group of mostly old men chatting and laughing obnoxiously. Finn tapped Puck on the elbow lightly to signal that he was moving before making his way over to the group.

_"Make sure you're not suspected. I told you the kid would keep close to others so you can't off him there and then."_

Finn rolled his eyes as Artie's voice filled his ear, whispering a quick and sarcastic, "Congrats for stating the obvious, man," before making his way to the edge of the group, next to a particularly large, posh old man wearing a suit, vest and a pocket watch of all things. Finn was half expecting him to pull out a monocle and a cup of tea on a saucer. The thought made him chuckle involuntarily and he could practically hear Artie rolling his eyes at him.

"-And he fell into the lake!" A high but distinctively male voice echoed from the centre of the group, causing all of the men to laugh deeply, Finn laughed as well despite not hearing any of the story. "Now, if you don't mind gentlemen, I am positively _dying_ of thirst."

There were grumbles from all of the men, but they separated nonetheless, splitting off into their own little groups and Finn was able to see the person who had taken up so much of their attention.

Bingo.

The boy was brushing his hair back with one hand, the other resting on a slightly shorter man's elbow. Finn took in the lean figure of the boy; his tuxedo fitted him perfectly, like it was made specifically for him. Of course, Finn amended, it probably was. Looking back up at Hummel's face, Finn noted that he appeared to be looking for something, his eyes scanning across the room until they came into contact with Finn's. His stare was so intense Finn thought his knees were going to give way from underneath him. "Sir…" The shorter man was trying to urge him in the opposite direction but Hummel seemed to have his own agenda, walking directly towards Finn.

"I don't believe we have been acquainted." Kurt smiled brilliantly and held out his hand, despite the man beside him looking at it wearily. Finn had also noticed three other similarly dressed men milling about two yards or so away from them, Kurt's bodyguards, he supposed. He ignored them and grinned back at Kurt, shaking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Finley Hurrell." Finn could never remember any pseudo names that were too dissimilar to his own so had picked out one he would respond to.

Kurt smiled at him, amused at something. "Kurt Hummel, good to meet you Finley. Have you had a drink yet? The champagne is divine!" The man attached to Kurt's arm was glaring at him, and Finn had a good idea as to why but Artie was whispering encouragements in his ear so he kept with the plan.

"I have, thank you although I could do with another, the champagne is delicious. Although, didn't I hear you say a minute ago that _you_ were thirsty? Perhaps I should be the one getting you a drink?" He smiled charmingly as Kurt raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him.

"My, aren't we paying attention?" He smiled impishly, flirting garishly before turning to his companion. "Honestly, Blaine, you can let go of my arm, he can't do anything here, and we all know that." He turned his attention back to Finn, who was now receiving hisses from Artie, warning him that _'He knows!'_ as though he couldn't figure it out himself. "Drink, Finley?"

Finn nodded and followed them over to the bar where two glasses of champagne seemed to materialize out of thin air. Laughing as Finn eyed the glasses suspiciously; Kurt picked up his own glass and took a sip, appearing to be oblivious to the group of men crowding around them slowly. Finn, unfortunately, was not but he had a job to do. "Are you not a little young to drink?" Finn left his own drink on the side, opting to slouch against the bar facing Hummel instead.

Kurt didn't respond as such, just drained his glass and winked flirtily. Finn ignored the buzzing in his ear telling him to be careful. "Obviously you're not one for the rules, Kurt Hummel." Kurt laughed at that and shook his head.

"I guess you could say that." The guy - Blaine - tugged on Kurt's arm before hissing in his ear. "Yes sweetie, I know, but he's not going to do anything, he can't." Kurt waited for the shorter man to whisper more viciously before sighing and nodding. He turned back to Finn and stepped closer, moving to whisper into the ear that didn't have his earpiece in it, thankfully.

"I do hope that you'll be on my case for a lot longer, Finn Hudson." And with that, Kurt pulled back and was swept away by Blaine and four other men, leaving Finn to be pulled away by Puckerman and hissed at by Artie.

"So, Finn has a gay, evil, teenage admirer?" Puck laughed and punched him on the arm affectionately as Finn flushed a dark pink.

"Screw you; he might have had ulterior motives. He's clever."

_"Finn's right."_ The General's voice echoed through the room out of the screen, his words making Finn want to stick his tongue out a Puck childishly. _"We don't know what the target wanted from that meeting, nor does it matter. What matters is that he needs to be stopped from uncovering government information. The technicians have blocked everything so far but the boy is smart, we need him either arrested or… well, preferably arrested. But I don't think he's going to go without a fight."_

Both men contemplated the General's words, thinking back to the man in question. How could they stop him doing whatever the hell he wanted to? He was so confident that Finn wouldn't do anything to him and he's rich enough to have enough men watching him to constitute an army, meaning if Finn were to even attempt arresting him, he would be killed on sight.

Puck spoke up first. "He obviously has a thing for Hudson," Finn blushed again, "but he knows that he's an agent, so we can't fool him into thinking Finn has feelings for him."

"I'd rather we didn't do that anyway-"

_"I think that since the boy has taken a shine to you,"_ General Schuester cut him off, looking thoughtful, _"It would make sense to send you on the next mission. Again, just collecting information, I'm almost certain the boy wouldn't harm you. We will be sending back up next time too."_

Finn shook his head. Were they really sending him on this purely because the target had a crush on him? "What if he's fooling us though? If he doesn't even… You know… Maybe he just wants us to believe that?"

_"Then this way we can find out."_ Finn refrained from rolling his eyes. _"You're a good agent, Hudson, and if something were to happen, you and Puckerman would be the most able to work it out. Artie will brief you again tomorrow, go get some sleep men."_

Yawning as if on cue, Finn nodded and stood up, traipsing back to his room slowly, and cursing his boyish charm.

-*-*

_"Good morning sleepy head!"_

Finn sat up in an instant, his eyes wide as he searched the room for the owner of that voice. There was no way Hummel could have got in here.

_"Down here, sweetie."_ He looked down to see his laptop open and facing him with his webcam on, the screen showing Hummel sat in a completely white room, grinning at him cheekily. _"You have no idea how many computers I had to hack to find yours. Your partner Puck likes to sleep in the nude, did you know that?"_

"I-What-" Finn just stared at the screen, watching as Kurt rolled his eyes almost affectionately. He then noticed the little box in the corner with his own picture in it, indicating that Kurt could see him too, which made him instinctively lift up the sheets further. "What are you doing?"

_"First things first, if you call for anyone, I will know and this conversation will be over, so don't bother because I'm sure you're quite eager to talk to me."_ Finn couldn't believe how arrogant this boy sounded, however true it may be. _"Second, you look adorable like that,"_ Again, Finn found himself blushing. _"I'm willing to compromise. I get to ask you a question, and you ask me one. I promise I'll answer truthfully."_

Kurt was grinning at him through the monitor as though hacking into someone who was trying to arrest you's computer and chatting to them over webcam was a normal thing to do. Out of pure curiosity, Finn found himself nodding.

_"Excellent! I'll start. Sexuality?"_

Finn raised his eyebrows at the question, frowning at the screen until the other boy urged him to speak. "Uh, bi... I think..."

_"That's good! Your turn."_

"Um," Suddenly panicking, Finn tried to think of questions the General or Artie would ask. What are you trying to achieve? What are your motives? How are you so good at the computer…type… stuff. Man, he was not the best person to pick for this job. He was only good at punching and shooting and charming people into giving him answers. He never actually had to think of the questions.

_"I don't have all day, Finn."_ Kurt drawled and Finn found himself glaring.

"Do you really have a crush on me?"

Well. That wasn't the question he was planning on asking. Finn blinked.

Kurt laughed and fluttered his eyelashes. _"You're cute, I like you."_ He tilted his head to the side, studying Finn. _"Yes, I suppose I do have a bit of a crush on you. My turn. What are you trying to keep hidden from me, other than your erection?"_

Kurt smirked as Finn's eyes widened and he pulled his sheet up to under his chin. "Not cool man! It's not- It's morning!" His cheeks were burning by the time Kurt had stopped chuckling at him.

_"C'mon, Finn, answer my question."_

Finn shook his head, "You're asking the wrong person. They don't tell me anything like that. All I know is that it's private and you're not allowed to see it." Kurt rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hands.

_"That much is obvious, Finn."_ He kept watching as Finn picked up the laptop and put it on his lap. _"What are you doing?"_

Finn didn't answer for a moment, his eyes scanning over the screen. "You're smart, but I'd kick myself if I had an opportunity to find out where you were operating from and let it slip through my fingers." Kurt's face was suddenly very big on the screen, his eyes staring directly into the camera. They were very big and an odd shade of bluey green... Or was it greeny blue?

_"Honey,"_ Finn winced at the nickname, _"This stream is a proxy. If you tried to track it you'd end up in Africa, and I can tell you for a fact I am __**not**__ in Africa."_ He sat back again and examined his nails. _"It's too hot and even I can't rock sweat and sunburn."_

Slightly disorientated at the ease of the conversation, Finn decided to ask another question, not that he could think of anything important. "So, you and Blaine..?"

_"Jealous?"_

"Just trying to find your weak spots, Hummel."

Kurt laughed and shook his head, _"Oh Finn, you're no fun."_ He ran his to tongue over his bottom lip as though contemplating the best way to describe their relationship. Finn tore his gaze away from the boy's tongue and attempted to look for clues in the room to reveal Hummel's location. There was nothing. _"Blaine is a friend,"_ The boy sounded like he was trying to assure himself more than Finn. _"But he's also my bodyguard. Don't worry, he's not my boyfriend."_ Kurt winked.

"Bodyguard? He's shorter than you!" Finn laughed at the idea of the short, curly haired man being Hummel's protector.

_"He's so well trained he could have you on your back in less than a second if he wanted to."_ Kurt stopped mid-thought and stared off into space. _"You know, I would pay good money to watch that... Blaine forcing you onto your back..."_

"Hudson! Time to wake up!" Quinn's voice echoed through the door.

_"Oh, that's my cue to leave."_ Before Finn could protest, Kurt blew him a kiss and the screen went black.

"Ah, crap."

-*-*

"Hummel contacted you through this?"

Finn nodded as Artie began searching through his computer, clicking on files that Finn would have rather kept private but it wasn't like Artie was one to judge. Or at least he wasn't one to say anything about them anyway. "He told me that it wasn't traceable though, something about Africa and sunburn."

Artie sighed and typed furiously, barely looking at the keys. "He used a link which has streams going over the world and the source of the stream changes every ten minutes. Right now I'm being traced back to China." Artie rubbed his hands over his eyes, pushing his glasses up as he did so. "Smart."

"I found out a couple of things though-"

Artie shook his head and wheeled over to the door. "Tell the General, not me. We have to go and see who's going to be backing you up for this mission anyway."

-*-*

"Lopez?"

"Hudson."

Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were already in the room when Finn got there, both dressed in leather jackets, tight black trousers and big, black boots. They were Finn's new team and he was almost scared of them himself. Well, Lopez anyway.

"Finn!" Brittany squealed and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing Finn to chuckle. He always had a bit of a soft spot for the ditzy, blonde girl. "Have you seen my duck?"

"I told you Britt, you don't have a duck." Lopez strode towards them, swaying her hips and letting her ponytail swish behind her. She really did scare the shit out of Finn, but Brittany immediately reached for her, snaking an arm around her waist.

"But San, I really did have a duck. I called him Duck, remember?" The blonde girl batted her eyelashes and pouted sadly.

"Where's Puckerman?" Finn directed his attention towards Tina rather than the girls who he was pretty were about to start making out. "Is he hung over again?"

She laughed nervously and held her clipboard to her chest. "He'll be here in a minute; Quinn went to wake him up."

"She did more than that!" Puck strolled into the room, shirt half open and a hickey marking his neck. Tina rolled her eyes at him and handed Finn the new notes before leaving the room.

_"Lopez, Pierce, glad you're here."_ The four of them turned to the screen where General Schuester was smiling down at them; the sing-song tone in his voice was back. _"You'll be valuable assets to this mission."_

Santana nodded and Brittany grinned, grabbing onto her arm excitedly.

_"Hudson, remember the men surrounding you and the target?" _Finn nodded. _"They're called The Warblers. Each of them is a genius in their own right, although none comparing to Hummel, of course."_

"Blaine is the most important of them, I think." The whole room turned to look at Finn, bemused. "He was the little, curly hobbit who was attached to Hummel's arm. He's his bodyguard and his friend and although he's like, tiny, I think he's pretty dangerous."

The General nodded, taking in the information. _"Very well, Lopez, you're on Blaine."_ Santana nodded again, completely silent.

"General?" It was Puck who spoke up this time, "I think I should be on Blaine as well, at least for starters because I know that Lopez is very good at her job," he looked over to where she was glaring at him, "But I'm not sure her charms will work on this one." He put his hand next to his mouth and dropped his voice into a stage whisper. "He's gay."

"I don't know what you think I _do_, Puckerman-"

"I'm just saying," Puck raised his hands up defensively, "Your skills might be a bit more effective on the other Wobblers. The ones who like boobs."

_"Warblers,"_ the General corrected him, a barely suppressed eye roll obvious in his expression.

"Whatever." Lopez rolled her eyes at him, disgusted.

Finn decided to change the subject, not wanting to be in the same room as a disgruntled Santana for any longer than necessary. "What is the mission, General?"

The General coughed and addressed all four of them. _"Your mission is in San Diego, Comic Con."_ Finn grinned from ear to ear. _"He's going to be there, but remember, he's also going to be heavily protected."_

The four of them nodded and waited for the screen to switch off before reacting to the news. Santana immediately started bitching about how she hated nerds and comics and crowded places and Brittany was asking her whether she could dress up as snoopy. Finn and Puck, on the other hand were whooping and cheering.

"Fuck yeah! We're going to comic con, man!"

-*-*

"You look like an idiot."

Santana was dressed up as cat woman, clad in a tight leather cat suit, boots and a tail. Unsurprisingly, she was drawing a lot of attention to herself.

Finn was dressed up as Darth Vader.

**"Lopez, I am your father."**

She raised her eyebrow at him before walking off to talk to Brittany who was asking people to call her Wonder Woman, despite being dressed up as She-Ra. He stuck his finger up at her when her back was turned but quickly lowered it when she turned around and glared at him. Man, she really _did_ have eyes in the back of her head!

"Okay, Hummel is in the building but he is surrounded by Wafflers."

"Warblers."

"Dude, I _really_ don't care." Puck was dressed up as superman and was receiving a lot of looks from women, most of them dressed up as Princess Leia as that seemed to be the only costume female nerds could come up with. Puck wouldn't complain at the amount of women in golden bikinis though, Finn was sure about that.

Finn scanned the crowd, looking for Kurt. He spotted the Warblers first, all dressed up as stormtroopers with barely concealed excitement on the unmasked faces. "Neat."

Kurt stood out from the group, dressed in what Finn assumed was his normal attire, rather than dressing up. Not that it was any less dramatic given the tightness of his jeans and the bright orange of his shirt. Blaine was, unsurprisingly, hanging off Kurt's arm dressed up as Spock.

"Frodo would have suited him better." He mumbled under his breath so Puck couldn't hear him.

He felt a jab in his ribs and yelped, the noise muffled by his voice changer mask. "Time to go, Hudson, you big dork." He nodded and Puck and the four of them split up, Brittany going in the Warbler's direction first in the hopes of distracting them.

"Excuse me," she fluttered her eyelashes at one of the stormtroopers, causing him to turn a deep shade of red, obviously not used to female attention of any kind. "Could any of you tell me where the bathroom is? I don't think I can find it on my own."

Finn, Santana and Puck waited until three of them left with Brittany, listening to her chatter on about birds of some description and knowing she would listen to whoever was giving her instructions through her ear piece.

"Wait here, Puckerman." Santana walked away from them, swaying her hips towards Blaine and Kurt. Puck watched her move whilst Finn played with the buttons on his Darth Vader mask, making his voice change pitch.

They watched as she unsuccessfully tried to flirt with Blaine, getting visibly more annoyed as he clung onto Kurt's arm more protectively and his eyes widened in fear. Was Kurt serious when he said they were just friends? Blaine seemed to stand a little too close to him than what was really required for a bodyguard, although Hummel didn't seem particularly bothered as he looked around the hall with a vaguely bored expression.

"Dude, we have to save her, come on." Puck nudged him in the ribs until he took off his helmet and carried it under his arm. He caught Kurt's eyes immediately as they walked over, earning himself a bright grin.

"Why, Finley Hurrell!" Kurt winked exaggeratedly. "What a surprise to see you here! Well, obviously not a surprise otherwise I would have come by myself rather than bringing so much reinforcement." He shrugged and pulled his arm away from Blaine.

"Kurt, stay close to me, you know what your father said." Blaine's voice was quiet but the three agents picked up on it straight away.

"Blaine, is it?" Puck shoved past Santana and grinned blindingly at the man, making him blink in surprise. "My name's Jack Daniel, pleased to meet you." He held out his hand, stepping further into Blaine's personal space, causing him to blush.

Finn noticed Santana huff and turn around to flirt with a lone stormtrooper, before stepping closer to Hummel. "Didn't peg you as a comic book kinda guy."

"Didn't peg you as a Darth Vader kind of guy, and yet here we are." Kurt smiled up at him and Finn grinned back, listening to the questions being directed at him through his ear piece.

"So, what are you doing here?" A large man dressed as a wookie pushed past him, causing him to step a little closer to Hummel with a laugh. "Not dressed up or anything?"

With a shrug, Kurt blushed a little, stepping away from Blaine who appeared to have fallen under Puck's spell. Not the first, poor guy. "I prefer my own style. Technically, I am dressed up as an evil genius." He grinned and Finn had to agree. "The guys wanted to go to Comic Con and it seemed like a typical, computer nerdy type thing to do. I-"

He was cut off by a chuckle to his side; Blaine was laughing at something Puck was whispering into his ear and holding onto his jacket teasingly. Kurt turned to Finn and raised an eyebrow. "Are you all out to seduce people?"

"Is it working?" Artie groaned at the cheesiness directly into his ear but Kurt just laughed and took Finn's arm.

"Come on; let's go have some fun whilst Blaine is distracted."

For a moment, Finn thought Kurt was going to be stupid enough to go somewhere alone with the man trying to arrest you. Then he saw the stormtroopers located around every corner, all of them watching the pair closely. It was kind of creepy.

"Don't mind them," Kurt pulled on Finn's arm. "If you close your eyes and cover up your ears you can barely notice them." Finn was about to protest but was cut off by a raised eyebrow. "Of course if you were less of a threat to my life then I wouldn't need them at all."

Good point.

**-

"Bye," Blaine blushed and waved at Puck as Kurt dragged him away. Both of them were engulfed in a hoard of stormtroopers and out of the building before Finn could even wave goodbye.

"Bye!" He raised an eyebrow at his partner who was currently waving at nothing.

"He's gone, Puck."

"I know. Back off man, he's just a target. Had to make it look convincing, right?" If Finn didn't know the man any better, he would say he was blushing. "Anyway, what did you find out about Hummel?"

Both men made their way out of the building to where Brittany and Santana were already waiting by the car.

"Well, his favourite colour is red?" Finn grinned as Puck laughed and nudged his shoulder. "No but seriously, it was pretty difficult to take the conversation down a more serious route; he was all about little details." Like sexual partners, Finn's family and Finn's home, he added silently. "He did talk about his houses, plural. He has them all over the globe, enough to operate on from anywhere and move on if he's found." They turned a corner and dodged a large group of trekkies screaming at each other in Klingon. Puck shook his head.

"Come on Finn, you can do better than that."

"Well," Finn thought back to the conversation, ignoring the fuzzy feeling as a memory of Kurt grabbing his hand and running through the stands flashed through his mind. "His mom is dead, he said that much, and his dad is the owner of a huge computer cooperation, but he wouldn't tell me which." They walked out of the building and saw the two girls stood by the car and Artie finally spoke up through his ear piece.

"_Awesome, Finn, I've recorded pretty much the whole conversation so I'll give that to the General. Have a nice evening."_ He nodded to himself, as he always did despite Artie not being able to see the gesture, before pulling the equipment out of his ear and getting into the car.

Brittany sat next to him, chatting to him about a nice hairy man who had offered her money to comb his beard as Puck and Santana argued about who was hotter. Brittany had stood up for Santana, saying she was the hottest thing on Earth other than the Sun, (_the Sun isn't on Earth, Britt. Then how do they make sunglasses without using some Sun?) _So obviously Finn had to stick up for his boy, despite the punch in the shoulder he got from Puck due to him being a _'big gay, gay guy.'_

_**Finn lifted an arm up, breaking one of the guard's noses with a quick snap of his elbow, simultaneously kicking another in the stomach. Beside him Rachel was fighting off three men of her own. They were the perfect team.**_

_**Without warning, two more guards came running in, both armed and shooting at Finn and Rachel. Finn ducked and rolled quickly, Artie's voice screaming in his ear as he got out his gun and started shooting back. That's when he heard Rachel shriek.**_

_**He shot both of the guards, turning to see Rachel clutch her side, blood oozing between her fingers, her face screwed up in an attempt to stop tears from streaming down her face.**_

_**"Rachel!" Finn ran over to her, ignoring Artie's requests. "Rachel!"**_

_"My, aren't we having a bad dream?"_

Finn sat up with a gasp, face and bare chest damp with sweat. He ran a hand through his wet hair and looked over to his computer screen where Kurt's face was clear on the screen.

"Dude, you've got to stop doing that! It's creepy and-" He ran a hand over his face and Kurt raised an eyebrow expectantly. "It's just creepy, okay?"

_"Who's Rachel?"_ Kurt seemed to ignore him and examined his nails instead. _"Old lover?"_

Finn shook his head and breathed out slowly. "My old partner. She got- she got shot last mission."

_"Oh."_ For a short moment whilst Finn was still trying to calm his heart rate, Kurt was silent. _"I'm sorry."_

Finn looked over to see Kurt looking up at him with what looked like a genuine smile and apologetic eyes. How was this boy an evil genius? "S'okay. She'll recover. It wasn't fatal or anything."

_"Blaine really likes Puck, you know."_ Finn reeled slightly at the sudden change of topic. _"He won't admit it but he's become completely smitten. Worse than I am with a crush."_

A light flashed from Kurt's ear and Finn realised, for the first time, that the other boy was wearing an earpiece. "Are you bad then?"

_"Oh yes,"_ Kurt looked up at him through his eyelashes; the smirk that spread across his full, pink lips made Finn's stomach flip. _"I'm quite relentless. I always get what I want."_

Finn tried to ignore the flirtatious tone in Kurt's voice and sat up against the headboard, vowing to wear pyjamas next time he went to bed. "Tell me something. Please."

Kurt's eyes flicked up from where he was staring at Finn's bare chest to look up at his face, nodding at the earnest expression.

"Why haven't you hacked into the government files yet? I mean, you can. It's not like you would have any trouble with it... You're amazing and stuff."

The younger boy flushed at the compliment, looking smug. _"Glad that you're aware of my abilities... But you're very well protected-"_

"Yeah but you could do it. Why don't you?"

Kurt looked up at Finn before shaking his head. _"I have to go. Sweet dreams honey."_

The screen went black before Finn could respond; not that Finn minded, he had to rest up for him mission the next day.

-*-*

"Freeze! Nobody move we have you surrounded!"

The General had opted to come with them on this mission, deeming it too dangerous for them to come on their own. He'd also decided that visiting Kurt in his own house, now they had located it, would render the boy off guard, venerable and unarmed.

Finn looked at the General sceptically as he kicked the front door down. They had landed their helicopter within the electric fence, lucky that Kurt had an absolutely humongous house otherwise they would have had a lot more difficulty getting in.

"Hummel?" The General lifted his gun in front of him protectively before signalling for Puck and Finn to run in and check for guards.

The house was empty. Of course it was. Hummel was smart.

"Search upstairs." Sighing, the General signalled for Brittany, Santana and the new guy, Sam, to go upstairs to check for any traps or guards that Kurt could have left for them.

"Sir?" Puck, whilst Finn was looking around the giant, cream room in awe, had walked into one of the surrounding rooms. "There's a letter for Hudson."

He grimaced as the General stared at him and jogged to meet Puck in what turned out to be a huge kitchen. "What does it say?" He reached out for the envelope, only to have his hand slapped.

Puck turned from staring at the unopened envelope on the counter to stare at Finn. "Don't touch it! Are you an idiot?" At that Artie burst into the room in his chair, goggles over his glasses and rubber gloves up to his elbows. "It might not be safe! What's wrong with you!"

"Stand back y'all." Artie rolled over to the counter and picked up the letter tentatively. Finn felt Puck tense up beside him and rolled his eyes as Artie held the envelope up to his ear, listening for an explosive, Finn guessed.

"This is stupid," both men turned and glared at him, causing Finn to shrink back a little. "It's just Hummel, he wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what? Hurt you?" Finn flinched as Puck faced him, pushing his shoulder. "He's evil. He's the bad guy. What? Did you think he loved you or something?" Puck was searching his face for any signs of an answer.

"No, of course not, I-"

"Holy shit man!" They both turned around to see Artie drop the now opened letter on the floor and cover his goggle clad eyes.

"Artie!" Puck glared at Finn in a sort of, I told you so, kind of way, before dropping down to Artie's level and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Artie are you okay? What did the letter do?"

Artie just shook his head and shuddered, heaving a little. "Dude that was NOT meant for my eyes. Hudson, I- seriously man! You could have warned me!" With that, Artie rolled out of the room, shaking his head to tell the General that the letter was safe. Mostly.

"What the hell?" Finn picked up the letter off the floor and began to read it, ignoring Puck's gaze over his shoulder.

_Dear Finn sweetie,_

_I'm afraid you're all a little bit predictable, otherwise I would be here to see you right now and, let me tell you, I would love to be able to see you right now.  
>Although it's not the seeing that I would most like to do. It's the touching, and tasting, and exploring your skin.<br>Have you seen my bedroom? I was always fond of the one in this house, nowhere near as good as some of my others, but the bed is divine!  
>Just imagine us against the sheets, you clutching the metal, and extremely modern, headboard, pushing into me underneath you. I'd be hot and sweaty and screaming your name as you thrust into me harder and harder and after we were finished we would roll over until you were underneath and I'd be riding your cock hard and fast from above you and-<em>

Finn let out a strangled gasp and scrunched the letter up, shoving it in his pocket.

"No fair man! I hadn't finished!" Puck punched him in the arm and laughed. "I can't believe you're fucking the target."

"I'm not!" Finn shouted after him as he walked away to meet up with Sam and the girls, now finished searching the house. "I'm not fucking the target!"

He blinked as the full room turned to look at him, shocked at his outburst.

"Uh, Puck just- I didn't- I mean..."

"Hudson?" He looked over at the General sheepishly. "A word?"

"Argh!" Finn balled his hands up into fists and slammed them against his bedroom wall angrily, opting to kick it at the same time despite the fact that picking a fight with a wall was probably not the most intelligent thing to do as, on the whole, the wall usually wins.

He pulled away and flopped belly first onto his bed heavily, clutching his grazed knuckles. "I'm not fucking the fucking target you fucking-" He finished his rant by bringing his fists down against his mattress, pounding against it furiously. "No trust- fucking- argh!"

Not being able to articulate his frustrations annoyed Finn even more. "I'M NOT FUCKING THE TARGET." He shouted loud enough for the whole building to hear, despite the General not living there.

"You sound angry, would you _like_ to be fucking the target?" Finn snapped his head around quickly, staring at the boy in his room. Two of Kurt's warblers –the biggest ones, Finn was sure- were stood either side of him, looking menacing.

"How the fuck did you-"

"Shh." Kurt smiled and gestured vaguely, signalling for the two men to stalk towards Finn.

Being an agent gave Finn enough training to be prepared for any threat meaning he was ready for the men, punching one in the jaw and taking the other by the shoulders and forcing a knee to his stomach. He was about to call out for someone to find him when he felt a sharp jab in his arm.

"Ah! Wha-" The man he had punched pulled the needle out of his arm and smirked at him through the thick haze that was rapidly clouding Finn's vision.

Finn blinked, trying to get used to the light as the blindfold was peeled off his eyes.

"Well, hello there Finn Hudson." Kurt was stood in front of him, dressed in white skinny jeans and a black and red jacket, topped off with a red hat. He could be a model for the Gay Times. Finn dragged his eyes subconsciously down Kurt's jean clad thighs. "I suppose you know why you're here. Probably unsure as to where your clothes are but by your expression, you hadn't noticed yet."

Finn's eyes went huge as he looked down to find himself dressed only in his boxers. "I-"

"Hush, Finn." Kurt lifted his hand, a clear signal to tell everyone else to leave the room. Finn tried to move but his wrists were tied behind his back and his ankles were bound to the wooden chair he was sitting on. His shoulders scraped across the back of the chair as he tried to wiggle his way out, causing him to wince rather than free himself. "It's not that I see you as a _threat_. It's just nice to know that you can't kill me whilst I'm holding you captive."

Finn opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again as Kurt shook his head. "I trust you, Finn. I know I shouldn't but, I can't help it." With a shrug, Kurt leaned towards Finn until they were sharing the same air. Finn gulped. "Do you trust me?"

"No." His answer was immediate and it was true, Kurt was evil and could kill him on the spot if he wanted to, but it probably wasn't very tactful. Finn waited for the younger boy to get angry at his honesty. Instead Kurt simply grinned.

"Well, we'll just have to find a way to get over that issue then, won't we?"

Finn watched, breath laboured as Kurt peeled off his jacket. "W-What are you doing."

With a laugh, Kurt folded his jacket and put it on a desk, the only other piece of furniture in the cream room they were occupying. "You can say no at any stage. But I have a feeling you won't."

Before Finn could ask what Kurt was talking about, the boy had taken his face in his hands and was kissing him deeply, licking at Finn's lips until he was granted access. Finn could only groan as Kurt climbed onto his lap, kissing back desperately and cursing the fact he couldn't hold Kurt, due to his hands being tied, literally.

"Tell me if you want to stop, Finn." Kurt's voice was no louder than a murmur against his lips before he started kissing and licking his way down Finn's throat.

"Don't- don't stop." Cringing at the neediness in his voice, Finn prayed to Cheesus that Kurt wouldn't notice the tent in his underwear.

No such luck.

"Well. What do we have here?" Finn blushed from his toes to his ears as Kurt got off his lap and glanced down at Finn's crotch. "Finn darling, did we miss one of your guns when you were searched or are you just happy to see me?"

"Kurt!" Finn's hips lifted off the chair desperately, causing Kurt to grin and remove his hat, placing it on top of his jacket.

"These are no longer necessary." He kneeled down between Finn's legs and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Finn's boxers, dragging them over Finn's legs until they pooled around his tied ankles. Finn gasped as the cold air swept past his now free erection, causing him to shiver.

Kurt placed his hands on Finn's thighs, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Should I stop yet?"

Every part of Finn's being was screaming at him to say yes. This was a guy! An evil guy! An evil, pretty, sort of girly guy who had managed to turn him on beyond belief and was now sat in between his legs ready to give him a blowjob.

At Finn's shaky nod, Kurt grinned and leaned forwards, licking a stripe from the base of Finn's cock to the head, placing a teasing kiss on the tip and releasing a loud groan from Finn.

"Do you trust me yet?" Kurt had taken the head of Finn's erection into his hot, wet mouth, turning Finn's answer into an incoherent moan, his hands pulling against their restraints.

Kurt let out a sort of rough, moan from his throat and took more of Finn into his mouth, one hand on Finn's thigh and the other moving to stroke the base of Finn's cock lightly, teasingly.

"Oh God." Finn squeezed his eyes closed and bit into his bottom lip. Hard. Hard enough to taste coppery blood on his tongue.

It only took two more strokes before Finn was coming into Kurt's mouth, no warning other than the strangled, "Fuck! Kurt!" that he had shouted on his release.

Kurt not only swallowed but milked Finn of all he was worth, licking him clean until he thought he was going to get hard again. He tried not to moan at the loss as Kurt sat back and examined his shirt for any sign of Finn's come.

"Kurt, I-"

"That was just a little present for you to remember me by, Finny." Kurt stood up and leaned down to kiss Finn again, less heated and more…romantic? than last time. "I do hope you learn to trust me in the future, although I doubt what I'm about to do is going to help much..."

Finn looked at him, confused before seeing the needle Kurt had just picked up. "Kurt, please don't-"

"Sweet dreams Finn."

*-*-

"What are you doing here?"

Finn blinked and looked up at Puck. "What- where am I?" He sat upright before clutching his head with a wince. "How-"

"Are you okay?" Sitting down next to him on the step Finn now recognised to be leading up to the dormitories, Puck pressed the backs of his fingers against Finn's forehead. "You're not ill are you?"

"I don't think so I just..." Memories of Kurt's mouth and fingers rushed back to Finn's head, causing him to choke on his words. "I just don't remember. I think I... drank too much yesterday."

Puck laughed and thumped him on the back. "Yeah well next time you go out to get pissed, take me with you okay!"

"Of course, man!" Finn chuckled nervously, "You're my bro, right?"

With a hearty laugh, Puck stood up and stretched. "You know it, man. You should sleep though, you look like absolute shit."

"_We should go on a date!"_

Finn jumped and looked around. He and Puck were searching through Kurt's bedroom of yet another vacated house. He'd refused to continue looking after finding a draw containing a pair of handcuffs and a gag and was currently flicking through one of Kurt's journals. Not that he could understand the elegant scribbles of numbers and graphs.

"Artie?"

"_Do I sound like Artie, sweetie? Actually, I'm not sure who Artie is, but I assume he's the one who usually talks to you through this thing." _Finn pressed his fingers against his headset, listening to Kurt's voice and turning his back on Puck.

"How-"

He winced as a book hit him on the back of his head. "C'mon man! We have to find something." Puck turned away and rummaged through another of Kurt's drawers. Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"_So, that date?"_

"You've already given me a-" He turned around to see if Puck was listening before lowering his voice. "_You know_... Why a date?"

"_Because I want to get to know you Finn Hudson, and honestly it's much nicer for me if I get to watch your gorgeous face when I'm talking to you. I bet you're blushing right now, aren't you?"_

Finn ducked his head to hide his reddening cheeks from his partner who was currently pulling out lacy underwear from Kurt's drawers and chuckling to himself. "No."

"_Liar. That date. Eight tonight. I'll pick you up. Don't try anything funny because I will kill you, which would be a shame considering how pretty you are."_

"Wh-" Kurt's voice cut off and loud feedback suddenly sounded in Finn's ear, making Finn yelp and pull it out. Puck looked over from the large briefcase he had just pulled out from under Kurt's bed. "You alright man?"

With a nod, Finn knelt down beside him and looked at the box, slipping his headset back in.

"What's in here? More sex stuff?" He ignored Puck's laugh and clicked the briefcase open, letting the top swing back before examining the contents.

"Is this his mom or something?" Puck pulled out the top photo and examined the picture of a young woman holding a small boy wearing a tutu. He looked no older than three. "She's pretty hot. I thought you said she was dead?"

All of the pictures in the case appeared to be of this woman, Kurt's mother. "She is... I think...That's what K-Hummel said." He pulled out one showing the pretty woman standing next to a man wearing overalls and a baseball cap. A smiley toddler was wedged between them grinning at the camera, his perfectly combed hair an exact imitation of how the older boy wore it now.

"He's not going to be happy he left this!" Puck grinned and snapped the case closed. "We can use it as blackmail!"

Tucking the photo Finn still had in his possession into his trouser pocket, Finn smiled. "Awesome, man!"

"Your friend Tina seems nice." Kurt picked up his wine glass with delicate fingers, swirling the crimson liquid around the glass. "She's completely in love with her boyfriend, it's so cute it's almost sickening. All that 'Asian-love', I think that's what they called it."

"Boyfriend?" Suddenly, Finn felt like an awful friend. Sure Tina was his colleague first and foremost, but he didn't even know she was dating, let alone in love. "She never told me..."

Snorting, Kurt took a sip of his wine. "I'll bet you never asked." Finn jumped as he felt Kurt's knees press warmly against his. "I only know because I've hacked into your security system and can see you all through the cameras." Kurt shrugged and signalled for the waiter to come over.

Finn could only stare at him. No wonder the boy was always one step ahead of him. "Why are you telling me-"

"Yes, I'll have the paella, thank you." Kurt ignored his question and handed his menu to a waiter who seemed to appear out of nowhere, before turning and raising his eyebrows at Finn expectantly.

"Uh." Panicking, Finn looked at the menu in front of his for the first time since arriving at the restaurant. "Do you do pasta?"

His cheeks flushed as Kurt laughed out loud and rubbed Finn's calve with his foot. "What sort of pasta do you want, sweetie?" Kurt seemed obsessed with giving him embarrassing nicknames and using them in public.

"That one, please." He pointed at some complicated pasta dish on the menu and handed it over after the waiter had taken down his order.

"You're so adorable, Finn Hudson." Kurt was smiling at Finn over the top of his wine glass, his eyes sparkling from the candle light. It didn't escape his notice that Kurt's foot was still casually running over his calf. His eyes focused on Kurt's fingers running up and down the stem of his wine glass at the same time, which really did nothing to help his libido. "I bet you have no idea what you've ordered, do you?"

Finn's cheeks reddened even further, which he didn't know was possible until it happened, and made Kurt chuckle again. "Shut up, I don't go to fancy, candlelit restaurants very often." He pouted and pretended to strop, focusing on the steady movements of Kurt's foot against his skin.

"You should," Kurt took another sip of his wine. "They're very romantic, don't you think?" His eyes twinkled, but Finn wasn't entirely convinced it was just from the candlelight.

"Sirs," The waiter put down their plates in front of them, causing Finn to blink. How the hell had they done that so quickly? "Your paella and your pasta et escargot-" Kurt spluttered and burst out laughing again, causing Finn to frown and the waiter to roll his eyes and walk away.

"You ordered pasta and snails? Really?" He was off again, chuckling and shaking his head as Finn stared down at his plate in horror. _Snails!_

He pointed his finger at Kurt accusingly. "This is your fault!"

"My fault! How is this my fault? _You _didn't even know what you wanted, how was _I_ supposed to know?" Kurt snorted and pushed Finn's pointed finger down, holding his hand down on the table.

"Stop blaming people and eat your snails like a good little boy."

Finn rolled his eyes but didn't withdraw his hand. Instead he dropped his head down to stare at his plate in dismay. "I'll bet you hacked into my brain or something and forced me to choose the most disgusting thing on the menu, you evil boy."

"Oh for-" Kurt withdrew his hand from Finn's grasp and picked up his fork, leant over to dig it into one of the snails on Finn's plate and shoved it into his mouth. "See-" He spoke through his teeth.

"It's fine." Finn stared at him in disgust, his mouth hanging open slightly. "They're actually quite nice..."

Chewing thoughtfully, Kurt leant over again and punctured another snail with his fork, picking up a bit of pasta with it as well this time and proceeded to eat that too, making quiet noises of appreciation which went straight to Finn's groin. "These are amazing! Want to swap? You can have my paella?"

"No!" Finn wasn't sure why but he suddenly felt very protective of his dinner. "No, my snails." He curved his arm around the plate to shield it from Kurt's view. The younger boy just laughed and shrugged.

Finn looked down at his plate with a new found determination, piercing a snail and a few pieces of pasta and shoved them in his mouth with his eyes squeezed shut and an expression of disgust etched across his face. This earned yet another chuckle from the other side of the table, but Finn was too busy chewing to notice. The more he chewed, the nicer the snails tasted, as long as he didn't think of them as snails. Garlic, he noted, his eyes still closed as he chewed absently, garlic and something else he couldn't quite place but it was pretty damn awesome.

He stuck his fork into his meal again and devoured a whole mouthful, moaning in delight at the taste. He was always teased about being a loud eater but quite frankly, he didn't care. This was so... _awesome!_

When he opened his eyes he saw Kurt staring at him, mouth slightly open and his fork dangling from his lax hand. Finn watched him swallow and blush, looking down at his plate. "What?"

"You make sex noises when you're eating." Kurt poked his food with his fork, his ears still tinged slightly pink.

Finn felt affronted. "So do you! When you were eating these you made little, whimpering noises that-" He stopped himself when Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide. "These are obviously sex snails."

Kurt snorted and forked a mouthful of paella into his mouth, resuming his one sided game of footsie under the table. Finn suddenly remembered the photograph in his pocket.

Whilst Kurt was distracted with his food, Finn slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. Wait, paper? He frowned and unfolded it, as though it would somehow turn into the picture he knew he had stored away in his pocket earlier. His confusion suddenly turned into embarrassment as he read the contents of what turned out to be the letter Kurt had left him earlier in the week, causing him to blush furiously.

"What are you- oh." He glanced up to see his, well, date look down at the letter before smirking at him. Kurt placed his fork on the table delicately before snaking his hand under the table to rest on Finn's knee. Finn tried his hardest not to jump but he wasn't entirely sure how successful he was. Kurt's smirk turned into a grin. "I usually don't do that on a first date but really, I think we know each other well enough by now."

Finn was about to protest. He had a whole load of questions lined up about Kurt's parents and was going to tell him about Puck taking his photos but as soon as Kurt took out his wallet, dropped a pile of bills onto the table and slipped out of his seat, Finn forgot how to talk and think and simply stood up and followed Kurt out of the restaurant.

"Nice place." Finn picked up an odd glass object which looked like a cross between a dolphin and a tiny building. "How do you own a room in a hotel again?"

Kurt's car had taken them over to a pre-booked hotel five minutes away from the restraint they were eating in, which made Finn wonder whether Kurt was planning this all along. Not that he was complaining, he could maybe get some information about the boy that he could relay to the General. Or at least that's what he told himself anyway.

"I bought it." Without offering any more of an explanation, Kurt walked over to Finn and handed him a glass of whiskey. Finn held up his hand to refuse. "Honestly, you still don't trust me? What did I ever do to you?" He watched Finn open his mouth and shook his head. "Alright don't answer that. But really, why are you here then?"

Raising his own glass to his lips, Kurt quirked an eyebrow and Finn and walked over to the large bed situated in the middle of the room and perched on the end of it. Finn swallowed and followed him over. "I don't know." He said honestly, ignoring Kurt's eye roll. "I can't seem to say no to you."

Kurt placed his glass on the bedside table silently and tugged Finn's shirt until the taller man sat down on the bed next to him. Instead of kissing him angrily, or punching him, like Finn had expected, Kurt lifted his hands up to place them on Finn's cheeks, running his fingers softly over his cheekbones and down across his lips. Finn inhaled sharply as Kurt's hands continued to roam over his jaw and neck and shoulders, lightly, teasingly before sliding up to curl into his hair. When Finn opened his eyes again he saw Kurt staring up at him as though he was something special, something beautiful and it made Finn's stomach ache.

Blue-green eyes sparkled as they met his gaze until suddenly they disappeared behind closed eyelids and Finn felt himself being pulled towards Kurt's mouth, open and soft and Finn couldn't help but melt against him and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. He kissed back with as much force as he could, sliding his tongue desperately into Kurt's mouth until he needed to breathe and even then he would only pull away for a second, kissing those pretty, pink lips softly, barely touching until Kurt got desperate and pulled him close again, demanding the attention of Finn's lips and tongue and accidental clash of teeth which neither man seemed to care about. The hands in Finn's hair were tugging at it desperately, almost painfully, but Finn knew he was clinging onto Kurt's shirt just as tightly.

"Off." Kurt pulled his mouth away from Finn's to gasp his sentence, releasing Finn's hair and tugging at his shirt collar instead. "Take it off. I want to see you."

Finn pulled away reluctantly and tore at his shirt to take it off as quickly as he could, not able to resist the snide; "You've already seen me. You perve at me through my webcam." But as soon as his shirt was off Kurt was pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his hips, his mouth dropped to place fleeting kisses across Finn' neck, shoulders and chest.

"I can't touch you though, God how I wanted to-" He moved back up Finn's body to capture his lips again before Finn flipped them over so he was straddling Kurt. His fingers, much thicker and less nimble than Kurt's pulled at the buttons of Kurt's expensive shirt until, finally, it was off and he could pull their chests flush together with no material in their way. Both men gasped at the sensation. "Oh God, Finn-"

Finn cut him off with a kiss before dragging his hands down Kurt's body, over his ribs until he got to the pair of ridiculously tight jeans he'd been sporting all night. "These jeans, man..." He unzipped them and hooked his thumbs into the belt loops, tugging both the jeans and Kurt's underwear off in one foul swoop. Kurt gasped and bucked his hips upwards at the sudden lack of clothes and Finn pressed a kiss against the inside of his thigh.

"Fuck me, Finn!" The raspy, neediness of Kurt's voice made Finn's dick throb against his own jeans, suddenly aware of the amount of clothes he was wearing and really shouldn't be wearing. He scrambled off the bed to tug at his jeans and underwear, hopping and tripping until they fell to the floor.

When he had finished his struggle he looked back over to the bed to see Kurt with his back against the head board holding a toiletry bag containing, Finn found out a moment later, lube and condoms.

Finn whimpered and climbed back onto the bed again, kneeling next to Kurt as the younger man tossed a condom at him and squeezed lube onto his fingers. "You get yourself ready and I'll-" Kurt gasped as he pushed a finger into himself, forcing it in all the way up to his knuckle in one go. "I'll get myself ready."

Nodding, Finn tore the condom packet open with his teeth and was about to roll it onto himself when he saw Kurt taking three of his fingers, his free hand straying towards his erection. Finn couldn't take his eyes off Kurt's face, the way his head was tilted back to display the long expanse of his throat, the way his eyes were squeezed shut and the way Kurt was biting his lip to try and stop the soft, throaty groans that Finn could hear anyway.

Oh God he was going to come right there.

"Finn!" The call of his name woke him up again, quickly fumbling around with the condom until it was rolled over his now painfully hard dick and crawled towards Kurt.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Finn in front of him and pulled his fingers out of himself, spreading his legs wider so Finn could sit comfortably between them. "Finn, if you don't fuck me right now I swear I will kill you." He wrapped his legs around Finn's ass and pulled him forwards so Finn's cock slid across the crack of Kurt's ass, causing them both to moan.

Not wanting to waste any time, Finn grabbed hold of his arousal and positioned himself so when Kurt pulled him again he was pushing inside of the younger man which tore a moan from his throat. He kept pushing until he was buried completely inside of Kurt, both of their chests were heaving and sweating and Kurt's face was screwed up in pain. "Don't- don't move. Please. Wait."

Waiting was the last thing Finn wanted to do with the feeling of the hot-tight-squeeze that was sending him quickly on the way to an early arrival. He leant down to capture Kurt's mouth in a kiss and felt the nod more than saw it. Not needing to be told twice, Finn pulled out until only the head of his erection was inside Kurt before slamming in again. Kurt's hands flew around him to grab his back, tight despite the slippy mess of their combined sweat- and thrust his hips upwards to meet Finn half way.

As their speed quickened, the noise doubled and soon both men were moaning against each other, Kurt screaming Finn's name into the juncture between Finn's neck and shoulders and Finn shouting his release into Kurt's hair. They rode out their orgasms together, panting and kissing until Finn pulled out of Kurt and flopped down next to him, his chest heaving erratically.

"Wow."

"Yeah..." Finn laughed and ran a hand through his hair, not expecting the sudden lack of warmth against his side as Kurt rolled off the bed. "Wait, where are you going?"

Kurt bent down to pick up his boxers and slid them on, his back to Finn. "Telling my driver you can go home now. Unless you want to stay?" He paused for a second before turning to Finn, the latter of whom was playing with the duvet on the bed. "Finn?"

"I don't- I don't know. I want to stay but... I shouldn't... But you do this thing to me and it's like, I _can't_ go... Even though I should... You know? You don't know, I'm talking shit, I'll go." Finn sighed and sat up, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and the weirdly familiar warmth of Kurt's chest pressed against his back.

Finn sighed into the embrace.

"I don't want you to go. I just thought you'd want to." Kurt was mumbling softly against Finn's neck, pressing kisses gently to the back of his neck and his shoulder. "You're not supposed to be with me."

"Maybe I _am_ supposed to be with you... People just don't _want_ me to be with you." He wasn't sure what he was talking about, but Kurt seemed to understand as he kissed Finn on the shoulder one last time before crawling over the bed and slipping under the covers, holding up a corner for Finn to get in with him.

"I want you to be with me." Kurt rested his head on Finn's chest once he had clambered in awkwardly, and wrapped an arm around his stomach, letting Finn run his fingers through his hair softly.

"Me too."

"Finn! Wake up you idiot!" Finn opened his eyes, his head feeling ridiculously groggy.

"Puck? What-"

A glass of water was shoved under his nose by his angry looking partner. "First, you went out again and didn't invite me! Bitch. Second, we have a mission today you dumbass."

Finn drank the water greedily, his throat feeling unnaturally dry as he tried not to give away his disappointment at being back in his room. It meant Kurt must have drugged him again. Either that or he was a really heavy sleeper and Kurt had somehow managed to get him back here without waking him up, which wasn't particularly likely. "What's the mission today again?"

"Dude, are you still drunk? We're taking his dad in for questioning."

"Mr Hummel, this is you, correct?"

Finn watched as the General produced a picture of Burt, Kurt and Kurt's mother. The man looked at the picture sadly but said nothing.

The General sighed and sat down in the chair opposite the man they had taken from his home just hours before. The owner of "Computers and things" was sitting at home having dinner. The father of an evil computer hacker. "Mr Hummel, are you aware that your son is a threat to your government?"

Burt Hummel said nothing, his eyes straying from The General over to Finn who in turn stood very, very still and may have forgotten to breathe. Mr Hummel was a scary man.

"May I have a word with that gentleman over there?" Burt's eyes never left Finn's and Finn suddenly felt the eyes of every person in the room turn to stare at him. "Alone."

The General looked between Burt and Finn before sighing and nodding. "Fine. You have no weapons, this room is monitored and anything you tell him, I will then know too, but if you insist." He raised his arms in the air as if surrendering and gestured for everyone to leave. Sam, the new guy, patted Finn on the arm and wished him good luck. It didn't make him feel any better.

There was silence in the room for a second until Finn walked over from where he was standing by the door to sit in front of Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. Oh boy.

"So you're the boy my son's got a crush on?" Finn's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "He has always had a thing for tall guys, I suppose."

"I- Wha- I thought we-"

"Do you have speech problems too?"

"No! I'm just confused. I thought we would be talking about Kurt... You know... Being evil! Did you know?" Finn's head felt like someone had taken a spoon and stirred up all of thoughts and then left him to try and work out what they all meant.

"Did I know that my boy was a genius? Yes. Do I know why he's trying to hack into government computers? Hell no. I don't even know what that boy is talking about most of the time. It's usually about clothes. That was all from his mother." The man smiled kindly for the first time, and Finn was instantly reminded of the case of photo's Puck had taken from Kurt's house. "I taught him about computers. I taught him everything he knows. He probably did all this as some sort of challenge. He loved being challenged."

Finn thought about Mr Hummel's words for a moment, thinking that he was probably right. "But... If he just wanted a challenge, why is he still putting himself through this? He's managed to break into the security system-"

"_What?"_

He winced at the General's voice in his ear. Nobody other than him actually knew about that before he blurted it out.

"Maybe he would have stopped, if it weren't for something keeping him here, keeping him challenged?" Burt raised his eyebrows at Finn and the younger man found himself blushing inexplicably.

"Yeah, maybe-"

"If you hurt him, I will hurt you, you got that?" The General and the rest of the team walked in just after that, probably due to the threat in Burt's words but Finn nodded at the man anyway. He didn't want to hurt Kurt at all.

Not for the first time in his life, Finn didn't know what to do.

For starters, he was supposed to be a spy, an agent who had a target he was supposed to be arresting and he had allowed himself to go on a _date_ with him. Not only did he not arrest him when he had the chance, he slept with him, and laughed and joked with him and had more fun in that evening than he could ever remember having.

Which, of course, lead him to the scary number two; he was in love with Kurt Hummel. Or at least, he thought he was. He'd never felt so comfortable with anyone before, not Quinn, not Rachel, not even Puck, and none of them were evil and capable of killing him in a second and yet Finn would much rather spend time with Kurt. For no reason he could think of, Finn truly believed that Kurt wasn't using him, like he had protested after his first mission. Nobody could fake what he saw in Kurt's eyes. The way he had made him laugh, and smile, and moan and come for him.

That wasn't faked, he was sure.

And yet, he still had a duty. A job. He couldn't be with Kurt without sacrificing his home and his friends and his work.

Finn had never been more confused in his life.

"_**Where is it?"**_ Finn was jolted out of his sleep by Kurt's shout through his computer monitor. He looked furious.

"Where's what? What are you talking about? Oh, and thanks for drugging me again by the way. I was hoping-"

Kurt groaned in frustration and grabbed his hair, something Finn was sure he would never do unless he was really pissed off. _"The case! The case of photos it's not there, I know you and your idiot partner searched the house! You have it and I need it, Finn Hudson."_

Blinking stupidly throughout Kurt's rant, Finn forced himself to focus less on the pretty flush that had spread over Kurt's cheeks through anger and focus more on saying something remotely articulate. "Oh."

"_Oh?"_ The boy looked hysterical now, he eyes shining. _"That's all you can say! You fucking have it don't you? You bastard!"_

"It wasn't- It was Puck-" Finn knew he shouldn't have to explain his actions, he was just doing his job but seeing Kurt so angry and so hurt made Finn's chest ache. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't do anything-"

"_I don't need you to do anything for me Finn Hudson, I'm coming to get it myself and- You know how much my family means to me. I don't understand why you would let them take that." _

Finn knew Kurt was looking at him, expecting an answer but he stared at his hands instead. "It's my job, Kurt."

"_So, you spent time with me to find out my 'weaknesses', that's what you called it, and decided to take the only thing that I own that I care about? You really don't care about me at all do you? I should have listened to Blaine."_ Looking equally confused and upset, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut.

"I swear, Kurt. I never meant- I do really-"

"_Whatever Hudson." _The screen switched to black before Finn could argue his case, which was probably for the best as if he had, the whole of the department, including the General, would know of his feelings towards Kurt.

He sighed and pulled the recording equipment out from under his pillow and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. It was for the best, giving the General the tape so they could be ready for when Kurt and the Warblers tried to get the briefcase back and could arrest Hummel once and for all.

"Excellent work, Hudson!" General Schuster slapped him proudly on the back before sending Santana, Brittany, Sam and some other agents he didn't recognise to go and guard the safe containing the briefcase. "I can't believe you managed to convince him you had feelings for him! I mean, it's not what I originally had hoped for but it was certainly successful. Well done!"

With another rough slap on the back, the General turned and left the room without a word, leaving

Finn to watch him with a sigh.

"_No sign of him yet."_

Artie's voice rang in Finn's ear. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

They were going to catch him

They were finally going to catch Kurt and yet Finn couldn't make himself be happy. He was petrified for Kurt. The boy already hated him he couldn't just capture him after taking away the only things Kurt truly cared about. He had to find a way to make it up to him.

Of course Finn couldn't just steal the briefcase back, that would be ridiculous and not to mention extremely difficult. Plus, even if he did, Kurt would still be on his way to get it himself.

"_The cameras are down! And the alarms! He's here but we don't know where!"_

Finn was jolted out of his thoughts as agents began running past him in the direction of the safe and the exits. He couldn't move, he was frozen on the spot clutching his gun in clammy hands. What was he going to do!

"_Finn! What are you doing? Waiting to be killed?"_

He pulled his earpiece out of his ear and threw it as far as he could, ignoring the agents, Puck included running past him in the dark, shouting and screaming.

The Warblers had got in. They were everywhere.

"Blaine!" He spotted the boy immediately as he drugged one of Finn's co-workers, flinching as the boy glared at him. "Where's Kurt?"

"You're a bastard, Finn Hudson." Two more agents flung themselves at Blaine as Finn half hid himself in a deep doorway next to where he was standing.

One of the agents was literally kicked away as Blaine swung around in a move Finn would have been in awe of if he hadn't been so desperate. "I love him, Blaine! I know where his case is! I want to help him out!" The second agent was on the floor in a second and Blaine crossed over to him momentarily. Finn was going to die.

"If you get him killed I will wrap your dick around your head." He handed Finn a device and ran off, gun out and deadly. Finn pressed a button and heard Kurt's voice sound from the machine.

"_Blaine! I can't get to the safe! There are about 400 fucking people around here!"_

Kurt sounded so desperate and so upset Finn was sure his heart was breaking. "Don't exaggerate Kurt, there are barely 50. If you cause a distraction I can get in."

There was silence for a moment as Finn started to run towards the safe, jumping over bodies, mostly drugged by the looks of things as Kurt wouldn't want all of that blood on his hands. _"What the fuck, Hudson?"_

"I love you, Kurt. Now do your thing and be awesome whilst I get your stuff." He shoved the device into his pocket and dodged a couple of agents. They were on his team so why would they stop him? Warblers were aiming all over the place, shooting and kicking and punching and only Finn's speed and determination was enough to get him past them and to the safe. Quinn was standing guard among others.

"Finn! Where the fuck have you been!" She was looking panicked, glancing around at the cluster of agents blocking the safe. "I could have used your help earlier."

He gave her a vaguely sympathetic look but was silent, praying that Kurt could come up with some sort of distraction. His pocket vibrated and he quickly pulled out the device and scanned the screen.

_Hold your breath._

It took him a second to work out why before thrusting his hand against his mouth and nose, waiting for the agents around him to inevitably drop to the ground. Quinn looked at him as though he was insane. He nodded at her and she copied just before a billow of smoke billowed over them and the sound of bodies falling to the floor filled his ears. He could barely see but still turned his back to Quinn and the smoke and fumbled around until he found the lock to the safe, flicking the dial until it eventually swung open.

"What are you doing?" He heard Quinn choke out a sentence behind him but ignored her and pulled out the case. The smoke had died down a little but the hall was still foggy. He removed his hand to kiss her forehead before running down the corridor towards where he hoped Kurt would be waiting.

"I hope you know what you're fucking with, Hudson!" Quinn coughed again and dropped back against the wall.

He pulled the device out of his pocket again and pressed a button once he could breathe properly.

"Got the case."

"_Back entrance. Heli-pad. I love you, you fucking beautiful traitor you."_

He grinned and ran faster.

"Kurt!" He skidded to a halt, tripping over an unconscious agent as he saw Kurt standing alone in a corridor surrounded by bodies. His eyes were wide in a way Finn was sure an evil genius' simply couldn't be. "Where are your Warblers."

"They've all gone. All of them. They-" He shook his head and looked around. "You have my case?"

Finn grinned and held it up in front of his chest, causing Kurt to break into a genuine smile and run towards him, arms outstretched to take the case. After flicking it open to check the photos were still there, Kurt clutched the case to his chest. "I owe you one, Hudson."

"Yeah, you do. But you can pay me back later. You need to get out of-"

Finn was cut off by a noise and pulled Kurt around a corner, pushing him out of the way and holding his gun in front of him, waiting for a gunshot.

There was silence. No one was there. He let out a breath, that wouldn't last very long.

He slid his gun into his pocket and turned towards Kurt, not anticipating the arms that wrapped around his neck desperately. Finn hugged Kurt back and spoke into his hair. "I can buy you some time, make excuses. They won't want me here but they won't do anything to me either-"

"Come away with me."

"What?"

Kurt was breathing heavily, the length of his body pressed against Finn. He could feel Kurt's heartbeat against his own chest. "Come with me! I have money, you don't have a home, Puck and Blaine can-" He choked back as sob and fisted his hands into Finn's jacket. Finn wrapped his arms around his lover, his enemy.

"Kurt..."

"I have houses all over the world. They won't be able to find us." His voice had dropped into a whisper and he was looking up at Finn with wide eyes, shining with tears. "Just me and you, Finn. You said you loved me, right? You better have meant it, Hudson."

Finn pulled Kurt closer against his chest, rubbing his back with one hand. "I did. I do, but... You can go, Kurt. You can run away and never get caught, why do you need me to come with you?" Even as he said it, his throat tightened at the thought of never seeing Kurt again, despite him originally being an unwanted addition to his life.

"Because-" The smaller boy was cut off by a beep from his watch.

_"Kurt, we can hold them off for a few more minutes but then you have to go."  
><em>  
>Finn blinked as he heard Blaine's voice. How many talky things did he have? He pulled his own device out of his pocket and held it in his hand. Kurt sighed and held his wrist to his mouth, answering Blaine. "I'll be up on the roof in two minutes, call the chopper." Dropping his wrist, Kurt smiled up at Finn. "Forget it. You don't want to come."<p>

"Kurt!" Finn grabbed his arm as he turned around, stopping him from leaving. "I-"

"Finn, I have to go."

"I want to go with you."

Eye's widening, Kurt breathed in sharply. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Finn grinned and grabbed his hand. "I could teach you how to use your evil genius powers for good or something."

Kurt let out a watery laugh and squeezed Finn's hand. "Well, if we don't go now no one can teach anyone anything." He started to run, pulling Finn with him until they saw the fire exit leading up to the roof where Blaine was waiting for them in Kurt's helicopter.

"Finn!" Both boys stopped, eyes wide and Finn turned around to see his partner glaring at him, chest heaving from running and gun pointed straight at Kurt's head. Finn raised his free hand slowly, his other still caught in Kurt's grip. "What the hell man! I thought we were bros!" He shook his head and glared at Puck. "I've been here this whole time. You would fuck us all over for him? I thought we were bros!"

Ignoring Kurt's quiet protests, Finn turned to face Puck. "We are man, I just. I can't do this anymore." He pulled his gun out of his pocket and dropped it on the floor, causing both of his companions to stare at him. "I want to go with Kurt. He- we- I love him... You could come too..."

"I can't come with you." Puck kept his gun steady, taking another step towards him. "They need me here. I have nothing to go for-"

"Guys! What are you-" Blaine burst through the no exit door, saw Puck and quickly shot his hands up in the air. "Puck what are you doing."

"Puck, man." Finn drew Puck's attention back to him. "I wish you would come with us. Santana and Brittany are amazing agents, and Sam is learning to be just as good. Once Rachel has recovered they'll have a full team again. They don't need us." Puck's grip tightened on his gun. "But if you want to stay, fine. We have to go. I'll miss you a lot man."

Kurt took Finn's hand again as the taller man nodded his goodbye. "C'mon, Finn."

Blaine held the door open as the pair ran through, letting it swing shut behind them as they ran up the stairs and up onto the roof where the helicopter was waiting for them. Finn helped Kurt into it and was about to get in himself as he heard the heavy slam of the door behind him. His heart leapt as he spun around, ready to throw himself in front of Kurt if he had to.

"You'd really go without your gun? Hudson, you are a class A idiot!" Puck ran across to the helicopter, Finn's gun in his hand and grinned at him. "You're my bro."

Finn pulled Puck into a quick hug before climbing in and waited for Puck to climb into the front with Blaine.

"S'up Bl-mph!" The shorter man launched himself across the space and grabbed Puck's face with both hands, kissing him hard. Finn heard Kurt chuckle beside him and Puck flailed for a moment before kissing Blaine back. "Miss me or something?"

Blaine hit him on the arm. "I can't believe you even thought about not coming you imbecile!" He started up the helicopter as Santana and Brittany burst out of the building onto the roof, pointing their guns at it. "Oh, shit."

The man's hands flew across the control panel, launching the helicopter into the sky. Finn looked out at Santana and prayed that she wouldn't shoot them. She stared at him for a second before rolling her eyes and turned around, gun pointed at the door. Brittany waved at him and went to join her girlfriend, causing Finn to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It's gonna be okay Finn, me and you." Kurt's hand slid across his leg to take hold of his hand and squeeze it, looking up at him from under his lashes.

"And Puck and Blaine." He smiled and squeezed back. "They're not going anywhere."

Kurt laughed and glanced over to where Puck and Blaine were bickering in the front before looking back at Finn and sighing dramatically. "I guess I'll survive."

**-End-**


End file.
